Hadiah Untuk Shikamaru
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Temari pergi... Dan Shikamru harus menjaga Shima, anak mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau Shima hilang... Lalu apa yang di siapkan Temari untuk ulang tahun suami tercintanya..."Happy birthday Shikamaru..." RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**My dedicated for Shikamaru Birthday...**

"**Happy Birthday Shikamaru..."**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Hadiah Untuk Shikamaru**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Masashi Kishimoto Seorang**

**Pair: Shikamaru x Temari**

**Hadiah Untuk Shikamaru**

**First Chapter**

"Hoaammm..." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Laki laki ini baru saja terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang nyenyak dan pulas. Shikamaru menoleh ke samping. Namun ia tidak mendapati sang istri, Temari tidur di sampingnya. Kedua mata Shikamaru pun menjelajah ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kedua matanya berhenti menjelajah ketika ia mendapati sesosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk di depan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Shika..." tanya Temari dari arah cermin. Nyonya Nara itu rupanya sedang memakai bedak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan awal istrinya.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan para wanita..." jawab Temari yang sekarang sudah berganti memakai lip gloss warna merah muda.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Mau tau aja..." jawab Temari menoleh ke arah suaminya sembari mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Huh..." dengus Shikamaru yang tidak puas dengan jawaban istrinya. "Teserahlah... Tapi jangan lama lama ya!" kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Temari mngerutkan alis sembari memutar duduknya mengahadap Shikamaru yang tengah duduk bersila atas di tempat tidur mereka. Dengan satu tangannya menopang dagu.

Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu. Sejujurnya dalam hati Shikamaru, ia takjub dengan penampilan istrinya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia terpana akan kecantikan Temari. Kalau saja Shikamaru adalah Naruto atau Kiba. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah melongo melihat kecantikan Temari sesudah berdandan.

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

"Shika... Ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Temari heran. Karena Shikamaru memandangi wajahnya terus. Temari pun langsung menoleh ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya untuk memeriksa dandanannya lagi.

"Tidak usah di periksa lagi tidak ada yang aneh di wajahmu. Kau cantik..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Temari langsung menoleh ke arah sang suami begitu mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Temari ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar itu tidak salah. Shikamaru memujinya, jarang sekali suaminya yang malas itu memujinya cantik.

" Tidak apa apa... Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi lama lama..." ucap Shikamaru menoleh ke arah lain.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi lama?" Temari mengulang pertanyaan sarkartisnya tadi.

"Kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan menjaga Shima..." tanya Shikamaru teringat dengan anak meraka, Nara Shima yang masih berumur 1 tahun.

"Tentu saja kau yang harus menjaga Shima... Shika." jawab Temari agak kesal. Lalu ia kembali menoleh menghadap cermin. Temari kembali memoleskan sesuatu di wajahnya.

"Hah.. Kenapa aku? Tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

Temari hanya berdecak kesal, mendengar penolakan tidak langsung dari suaminya itu. Ibu satu anak ini pun kembali memutar duduknya mengahadap suaminya yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. Temari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ekspresi mukanya sulit di artikan. Namun yang jelas ia melirik Shikamaru dengan kesal. Sementara yang di lirik hanya santai menguap.

"Hei... Nara Shikamaru. Kau ini sebenarnya sayang sama Shima tidak sih... Aku perhatikan selama ini kau sama sekali tidak pernah perhatian pada Shima..." cecar Temari menatap kesal suaminya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh... Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, Shima kan anakku, darah dagingku. Kenapa hal seperti masih kau tanyakan... Temari." Jawab Shikamaru tegas. Lalu pria berambut mirip nanas itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur.

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

"Kau bau Shika..." ucap Temari sembari menutup hidungnya. Begitu Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah bangun tidur.

"Cepat mandi sana!" Suruh Temari pada suami tercintanya itu.

Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi berwarna putih yang menghadap ke arah timur itu. Namun tepat saat Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Temari yang masih sibuk di meja rias. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri tepat menghadap cermin. Tiba tiba ia memegang kedua pundak Temari sehingga membuat istrinya itu agak terkejut. Temari pun menaikan matanya menatap suaminya itu dengan heran. Akan tetapi keheranan Temari itu tidak terjawab. Shikamaru malah mencubit kedua belah pipi istrinya yang menurut Shikamaru cukup tembem itu.

"Aaa..." pekik Temari pelan saat Shikamaru mencubit kedua pipinya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru agak kesal. Ia tidak mengerti maksud suaminya itu. Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat muka kesal Temari yang terasa lucu baginya. Setelah puas menggoda istrinya itu, Shikamaru pun melangkah lagi menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dia..." gumam Temari memandang pintu kamar mandi yang sudah di tutup dari dalam oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah membereskan meja riasnya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Temari yang sudah puas dengan dandanan wajahnya itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Shika... Hari ini kau yang menjaga Shima ya..." seru Temari pada Shikamau ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Namun Temari dapat mendengar suara gemericik air yang di gunakan Shikamaru untuk mandi.

"Tidak menjawab berarti iya..." kata Temari kemudian.

Kembali hening tidak ada jawaban. Suara gemericik air masih saja terdengar.

"Aku tunggu di luar ya sayang..." seru Temari lagi.

Ia terkikik geli memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan sayang. Yah walaupun itu sudah biasa di lakukan Temari kalau sedang membujuk Shikamaru yang ngambek padanya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan Shikamaru.

Temari masuk ke kamar yang ada di sebelahnya. Kamar itu adalah kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Tampak seorang bayi sedang duduk di dalam sebuah box berwarna putih itu dengan di kelilingi banyak mainan. Salah satunya adalah miniatur Shogi. Rupanya Nara kecil itu sudah menyukai shogi seperti ayahnya. Temari hanya berharap Shima kelak akan menjadi ninja yang hebat nan jenius seperti Shikamaru sang ayah. Hanya satu yang tak di harapakan Temari, semoga Shima tidak ikut ikutan malas seperti ayahnya.

Sepertinya Shima sudah bisa menyadari kehadiran sang ibu di kamarnya. Begitu melihat Temari, bayi yang belum genap satu tahun itu mengacungkan sebuah mobil mobilan mainannya itu ke arah ibunya. Seakan akan menceritakan pada ibunya kalau ia memiliki mainan yang bagus. Shima memiliki warna rambut seperti Shikamaru namun tidak di kucir. Tentu saja karena rambut Shima belum panjang seperti ayahnya. Shima juga memiliki mata yang mirip sekali dengan Temari.

"Wah... anak ibu sedang bermain ya.." ucap Temari begitu menghampiri box sang anak. Sembari matanya melihat mainan yang berada di sekeliling putranya itu.

Shikamaru kecil itu hanya tersenyum ke arah sang ibu memprlihatkan deretan giginya yang belum rata. Temari tersenyum ke arah putranya lalu pelan pelan ia manggendong Shima dan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Hari ini kau harus membantu ibu ya... Sayang..." kata Temari pada Shima lalu mengecup pelan pipi anak itu.

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

"Sayang... ibu pergi dulu ya." Pamit Temari pada Shima yang sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Nara kecil itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Susu dan semua makanan untuk Shima sudah aku sipakan. Semua ada di kotak bening yang ada di sebelah rak piring..." kata Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Hmm..." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Untung Shima sudah tidak minum ASI... Jadi aku bisa tenang meninggalkannya. Oh...Iya Shika, kalau membuatkan susu untuk Shima jangan terlalu panas dan jangan terlalu dingin."

"Janga nakal ya Shima... Turuti apa yang di katakan ayahmu." Pesan Temari anaknya itu. "Tapi kalau ayahmu nakal kau boleh menghajarnya..." lanjut Temari lalu mengecup kedua belah pipi anaknya. Lalu pipi ayahnya.

" Da dahh..." Shikamaru kecil itu melambaikan tangan ke arah sang ibu yang sudah keluar dari rumah. Temari pun membalas lambaian tangan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Temari senang sekali?" gumam Shikamru melihat istrinya sangat senang pagi ini. "Paling paling dia mau shoping lagi..." Shikamaru langsung menutup pintu ketika Temari sudah pergi

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

"Nah... Shima sekarang kita hanya berdua di rumah. Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ibumu kalau ayah sedang bekerja? Hmm?" tanya Shikamaru pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Shikamaru mengangkat gendongannya sedikit membuat Shima terngkat.

"Chogi..." celetuk Shima.

"Kau mau bermain Shogi? Memangnya kau berani melawan ayah?" tanya Shikamaru yang sejujurnya kaget ternyata anaknya sudah ingin bermain Shogi. Nara kecil itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ya sudah sana ambil mainanmu... Kita bermain..." Shikamaru pun menurunkan anaknya dari gendongannya itu. "Biar ayah buatkan susu untukmu..."

Shima pun berlari lari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mainannya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memeperhatikan anaknya itu. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya sudah mulai tumbuh tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Temari tadi benar, Shikamaru jarang memperhatikan Shima. Setelah tersadar dari lamunanya itu, Shikamaru pun segera berjalan menuju dapur. Untuk membuat susu.

Beberapa saat kemudian... Shikamaru kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa sebotol susu untuk Shima. Dan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Shimaaa..." panggil Shikamaru sembari meletakkan susu dan tehnya itu di meja ruang tengah.

Merasa anaknya tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Shikamaru pun menyusul anaknya ke kamarnya. Namun begitu masuk ke kamarnya itu, Shikamaru tidak menemukan siapa siapa di sana. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya keheranan melihat kamar bercat hijau muda itu kosong tak ada siapapun.

_Kemana anak itu? Batin Shikamaru._

"Shima..." Panggil Shikamaru mulai mencari anaknya itu. Ia teliti setiap sudut kamar anaknya itu tetapi ia tidak bisa menumukan Nara Shima di kamar itu.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru keluar dari kamar itu. Dan meneliti satu persatu setiap sudut rumahnya itu untuk mencari Shima.

"Shima..." panggil Shikamaru berlarian di dalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu

"Nara Shima... Jangan sembunyi cepat keluar."

Shikamaru sangat kaget mendapati pintu belakang rumahnya sedikit terbuka. Padahal tadi pintu belakang itu sama sekali tidak terbuka.

_Jangan... Jangan Shima keluar rumah... _

"Shima..." Shikamaru mulai mencari Shima keluar rumahnya.

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

"Lho itu kan... Hei Shikamaruuu..." panggil Chouji yang melihat Shikamaru sedang berlarian seeperti mencari sesuatu.

"Oh... Chouji..." Shikamaru berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal.

"Kau sedang apa Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji.

"Sedang mencari Shima... Sepertinya anak itu hilang."

"APAAA... Anakmu hilang..." seru Chouji kaget.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lalu ia menceritakan kembali kronologis kejadiannya itu pada sahabatnya yang bertubuh tambun itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat memberitahu Temari..." usul Chouji.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. "Jangan beritahu dia." Ucap Shikamaru.

Entah mengapa Shikamaru tidak ingin memberi tahu istrinya tentang masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Temari yang sedang pergi itu cemas. Atau Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin terkena amukan istrinya kalau sampai Temari tahu tentang hal ini. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan Nyonya Nara itu jika mengetahui putranya lepas dari pengawasan sang ayah. Mungkin Temari akan langsung mementalkan Shikamaru menggunakan kipas raksasanya itu. Dan pasti Temari akan mengomeli suaminya itu 7 hari 7 malam.

_Pokoknya aku harus menemukan Shima sebelum Temari pulang. Tekad Shikamaru._

"Chouji bantu aku mencari Shima..."

"Ya..."

Shikamaru bersama Chouji pun kembali mengelilingi desa untuk mencari Shima. Mereka menanyai para penduduk desa yang mereka temui. Namun hasilnya masih tetap nihil. Setelah tidak berhasil menemukan Shima melalui jalan darat. Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Chouji mencari Shikamaru junior itu lewat jalan udara. Maksudnya melompati dari gedung ke gedung. Yah itulah keuntungan menjadi seorang Ninja. Bisa melompat ke atap atap rumah seperti kucing.

"Chouji... Bagaiman kalau kita berpencar saja..." usul Shikamaru.

"Ya... Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Aku akan cari ke sana..." Chouji pun meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan melompati gedung gedung yang lain.

Sementara Shikamaru ia terus melompati rumah rumah dengan matanya sibuk menjelajah mencari sosok kecil yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Perasaan khawatir dan cemas mulai merasuki diri ayah satu anak ini. Shikamaru takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya. Jangan sampai anaknya itu di culik atau bertemu dengan orang jahat. Kalau sampai terjadi apa apa pada putra imutnya itu. Shikamaru tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan pasti Temari istrinya serta keluarganya akan sangat marah sekali pada Shikamaru.

_Kau memang bodoh Shikamaru... Menjaga anakmu saja kau tidak bisa." Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Shima kau ada di mana nak?_

**T...B...C**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Happy Birthday Shikamaru..."**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Hadiah Untuk Shikamaru**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Masashi Kishimoto Seorang**

**Pair: Shikamaru x Temari**

**Hadiah Untuk Shikamaru**

**Last Chapter**

Setelah cukup lelah melompati rumah rumah yang ada di desa Konoha. Shikamaru pun akhirnya turun kembali ke bawah. Begitu Shikamaru turun ke tanah.

BRUUKKK...

"GUK...GUK...GUK..." Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing.

Ternyata Shikamaru jatuh menimpa tubuh Kiba yang kebetulan sedang lewat di bawah pohon tempat Shikamaru melompat turun.

"Wooiii...Shikamaru kau mau membunuhku ya..." teriak Kiba yang tubuhnya masih di tindih Shikamaru.

Sementara Akamaru hanya terus menggonggong tak terima bahwa tuannya hampir menderita karena kehabisan nafas. Di sebabkan oleh seorang laki laki berambut mirip nanas yang mendadak turun dari atas pohon ketika Kiba sedang berjalan di bawah pohon tersebut.

Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa dirinya menindih seseorang pun segera bangkit berdiri. Ia juga memebersihkan bajunya yang agak kotor. Begitu Kiba merasa tubuhnya terlepas dari sebuah tindihan yang berat itu pun segera bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Dengan di bantu Shikamaru.

"Hei... Shikamaru kau ini sedang apa sih? Kenapa kau mendadak turun dari atas, kau habis berkunjung ke planet mana memangnya. Pluto.." omel Kiba.

"Maaf... Kiba, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang mencari Shima." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah? Shima? Memanganya ada apa dengan anakmu?"

"Dia hilang..." jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Apaaaa? Hilang?" seru Kiba kaget. "Kenapa bisa?..."

"Panjang ceritanya.." Shikamaru malas menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Naruto?"

"Kenapa aku harus mem..."

Tiba tiba Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Ia teringat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sepanjang hari ini. Naruto... Benar temannya itu pasti bisa membantunya mencari Shima. Tentu saja, karena Naruto adalah Hokage di Konoha sekarang. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak memikirkan hal ini dari tadi. Bukankah seluruh kejadian yang ada di Konoha harus di laporkan pada Hokage.

"Shikamaru memangnya seperti apa bau Shima... Biar aku dan Akamaru membantu mencari Shima..." usul Kiba.

"Yah... Kira kira baunya seperti bauku." Jawab Shikamaru sembari sedikit berpirkir.

Tanpa di perintah Akamaru pun segera mengendus endus tubuh Shikamaru. Untuk mendapatkan sampel bau Nara Shima.

"Guk..." Akamaru menggonggong pertanda ia siap mencari Shikamaru junior.

Kiba dan Akamaru pun langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru guna mencari Nara Shima.

" Teima kasih ya... Kiba" seru Shikamaru. Yang langsung di balas dengan acungan jempol dari Kiba.

Dan Shikamaru bergegas menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada Naruto sang Hokage.

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

"Maaf... Tn Nara anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang penjaga yang ada di depan kantor Hokage.

"Aku mau bertemu Naru... Tidak aku mau bertemu Hokage..." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi saat ini Tn Hokage sedang tidak ada di tempat..." jelas penjaga tersebut.

"Oh..."

Dan tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Shikamaru kembali berlari. _Dasar... ke mana sih Naruto kuning itu. Saat sedang di butuhkan dia malah asyik keluyuran. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi seorang Hokage... Cerocos Shikamaru dalam hati._

'Jduugg...'

Saat sedang berlari mencari Shima tiba tiba Shikamaru bersenggolan dengan seseorang.

"Lho... Shikamaru kenapa kau lari lari seperti itu?" tanya orang yang tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan Shikamaru, Sai yang juga sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan Shima.

Anak itu adalah Siya... Buah cinta Sai dan Ino. Dia berambut hitam seperti Sai dan berkulit putih seperti Ino.

"Aku sedang mencari Shima." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shima? Apa Shima hilang?" tebak Sai.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah nanti aku akan meminta beberapa Anbu untuk membantu mencari Shima." Kata Sai.

"Terima kasih Sai..." ucap Shikamaru.

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan mencari Shima.

"Shimaaa... Nara Shimaaa. Kau ada dimana?" panggil Shikamru.

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

**22-09 pkl 00:00**

Waktu sudah berganti. Matahari yang terang kini telah pulang kembali ke peraduannya. Siang pun tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam. Namun pemuda berambut mirip nanas itu tak kunjung kembali ke rumahnya. Ia malah sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon. Dengan wajahnya terus mengadah ke atas menatap terangnya sang bulan. Namun yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah putra imutnya, Nara Shima yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia temukan. Tanpa ia sadari bulir bulir air mata sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipi sang Nara. Sekarang Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shikamaru juga tidak berani pulang ke rumah. Yah tentu saja, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada istrinnya. Dan pasti saat ini Temari sedang panik dan kebingungan di rumah, karena Shikamaru dan juga Shima tidak berada di rumah.

'HUUPP..'

Tiba tiba Shikamaru turun darin pohon tempat ia bersandar tadi. Shikamaru bertekad akan pulang ke rumahnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Temari. Walaupun nanti mungkin ia akan di hajar istrinya habis habisan dan langsung di pentalkan langsung menuju langit ke 7 dengan kipas raksasa milik Temari. Shikamaru siap menerima semua itu. Ia siap menerima resiko apapun dari Temari. Karena bagaimanapun hilangnya Shima adalah salahnya juga. Sebagai ayah ia tidak becus menjada anaknya sendiri. Ayah macam apa Shikamaru ini. Denagan langkah tegap nan mantap bagai seorang pejuang. Shikamaru mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

Ketika sampai di rumahnya yang sederhana itu Shikamru langsung bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Yah tentu saja... Karena tadi saat keluar rumah Shikamaru tidak berfikir untuk mengunci pintu segala. Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Ia mendapati seisi rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Sepertinya rumah itu kosong. Apa Temari tidak ada di rumah. Shikamaru meraba raba dinding mencari tombol lampu. Begitu ia temukan, Shikamaru langsung menyalakan lampu itu.

'KLIIKK...'

Begitu lampu menyala.

"SURPRISSEEEE..."

Shikamaru melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ruang tamu rumahnya itu di hias sedemikain rupa. Layaknya seperti ruangan pesta. Di meja ruangan itu juga terdapat banyak sekali makanan dan minuman. Dan salah satunya adalah kue tart.

Di sana ada Temari juga semua teman temanya. Chouji, Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Hokage, Hinata istri Naruto, Rock Lee, Ino dan Sai dengan Siya yang tertidur di pelukan sang ayah. Ada juga Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga sudah menikah, Neji dan Tenten juga ada, Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino pun ada. Di situ juga ada Shikaku dan Yoshino, orang tua Shikamaru. Kankurou dan Sang Kazekage Gaara pun juga ada di sana.

Shikamaru benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa semua teman temannya berkumpul di rumahny. Kenapa orang tuanya juga ada. Lalu kenapa Temari terlihat senang sekali. Ia sama sekali.

Seluruh pertanyaan itu terjawab di saat mata Shikamaru tidak sengaja melihat sebuah span duk besar yang di pasang di dinding ruangan itu. Spanduk itu bertuliskan...

'_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU'**_

Besar dan jelas. Membuat semua pertanyaan yang berputar di benak Shikamaru terjawab. Ulang tahun... Benar hari ini adalah haru ulang tahunnya.

_Jadi hari ini aku ulang tahun...batin Shikamaru. _

Shikmaru semakain terkejut ketika ia mendapati Nara Shima putra kecilnya yang sepanjang hari ini ia cari kemana kemana berada di sana juga. Nara Shima berada dalam gendongan Yoshino lalu bebarap saat kemudian berpindah di gendongan Temari. Nara Shima masih terjaga sampai selarut ini seperti tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Tentu saja... Karena Shikamaru junior ini juga ingin merayakan

"Shima..." Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Shima begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutanya itu.

"K... Kenapa Shima bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hi...hi...hi..." terdengar suara cekikikan anatara Chouji dan Kiba yang berada di belakang Shikamaru dan Temari

Shima kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang ayah untuk minta di gendong. Shikamaru pun mengambil Shima dari gendongan Temari. Iris grey Shikamaru itu pun memandang istrinya tajam meminta penjelasan pada Temari. Sementara Temari, ia hanya tersenyum asam manis ke arah sang suami.

**.**

**~~~ Shika & Tema~~~**

**.**

Sebenarnya hilangnya Shima dan juga kejutan ulang tahun Shikamaru saat ini adalah skenario buatan Temari. Untuk mengerjai Shikamaru sekligus memberinya kejutan. Dan juga Temari ingin mengetahui seberapa besar rasa sayang Shikamaru pada Shima. Tadi pagi sesaat setelah Temari keluar dari rumah. Ia kembali lagi ke dalam rumah saat Shikamaru mrmbuatkan susu untuk Shima. Dan pada saat itulah Temari membawa keluar Shima dari rumah melalui pintu belakang rumahnya. Dan menuju rumah Ino, tempat ia berkumpul untuk melaksanakan rencana ini.

Dan saat Shikamaru betemu dengan Chouji pun itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. Karena Temari lah yang meminta Chouji untuk memeriksa apakah Shikamaru sudah termakan jebakan darinya atau belum. Dan ternyata Shikamaru sudah termakan jebakan dari sang istri. Saat pemuda berambut layaknya nanas ini bertemu dengan Kiba dan anjingnya itu pun juga bukan sebuah kebetulan. Sama halnya dengan Chouji, Temari yang meminta Kiba untuk memeriksa sudah sampai mana Shikamaru mencari Shima. Namun saat Shikamaru bertemu Sai, itu murni sebuah kebetulan.

" Jadi kau mengerjaiku..." tanya Shikamaru saat Temari selesai menjelaskan.

"..." Temari hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Shikamaru.

"Happy Birthday... Ya Sayang..." Ucap Temari sembari mengecup pipi Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir dengan mengerjaiku, membuat Shima pura pura hilang. Lalu membuat pesta kejuatan ini... Apa kau pikir aku akan senang. Apa kau pikir semua ini lucu.. Haah?" kata Shikamaru pada Temari. Urat urat kekesalan masih tampak jelas pada wajah laki laki yang sedang berulang tahun ini.

"Shika... A... Aku..." Temari sedih mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Tampak Temari mulai menyesal.

'GREEPP..'

Tiba tiba Shikamaru memeluk Temari, tanpa menurunkan Shima dari gendongannya.

"S..Shikamaru..." gumam Temari.

"Berhasil... Kau berhasil membuatku gila Ny Nara..." ucap Shikamaru. "Dan Terima kasih.. Untuk kejutan ini..." Shikamaru lalu mengecup kening Temari lembut.

"Ayah..." ucap Shima tiba tiba. "Appy bithday..." ucap Nara kecil itu dengan cadelnya.

Ia lalu mengecup pipi sang ayah. Membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata apa apa karena terharu. Shikamaru pun mengecup lembut kening putranya itu guna mengucapkan terima kasih. Sejujurnya dalam hati Shikamaru, Ia bersyukur sekali bahwa ternyata putra kecilnya itu tidak hilang. Entah apa jadinya Shikamaru nanti kalau Shima benar benar hilang. Mungkin Shikamaru akan benar benar gila.

"Saatnya tiup lilin..." seru Yoshino sembari menyalakan lilin angka 23 yang tertancap pada kue tart yang berberntuk bundar itu.

"_Tiup lilinnya...Tiup lilinnya... Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga... Sekarang juga"_ Teman teman Shikamaru mulai bernyanyi dengan semangatnya.

"Huhhfft..." Shikamaru pun meniup lilin itu di bantu dengan Shima yang masih betah berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

Ya... Hari ini memang ulang tahun Shikamaru yang ke 23. Sebagai laki laki berusia 23 tahun, Shikamaru sudah memiliki segalanya. Orang tua yang masih lengkap. Kehidupan yang mapan. Teman teman yang baik dan bisa di andalkan. Dan yang paling penting adalah Shikamaru memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Temari dan Shima adalah hadiah terindah untuk Shikamaru. Kehidupan Shikamaru sangat sempurna bukan?

**THE END...**

**.**

**.**

**Huft... Akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan GAJE nya.**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


End file.
